Stuck with Bandits
by Unicorn Crepe
Summary: (new summary same story) Chibiusa is finally 16 years old and her dream is slowly coming to life, but then when she wishes for excitement she gets sent to the fushigi yugi world, with the bandits (Tasuki), Chibiusa's stuck in a place full of bandis
1. Crystal Key

Chapter 1  
  
Hey...what's the time key doing  
  
A 16 year old Chibiusa sat on her bed and let out a sigh. "Chibiusa!" a voice yelled from downstairs. "Yes Minako!" Chibiusa yelled back. "The Queen told me to tell you dinners ready!" Minako finished. "Well uh...I'm not feeling very hungry!" Chibiusa yelled once more. "Okay!" Minako yelled as she walked towards the dinner table.  
  
Chibiusa finally got off of her bed and walked down stairs. She walked down quietly since it was 12:30a.m. at night. When she got down she turned to her left and opened a door leading to a huge garden of roses. Chibiusa stepped out of the palace and shivered a little bit because a rush of cold wind hit her. She went around the long line of different colored roses smelling some of their fragrant aromas they gave off. Another gust of wind hit her making her shiver more since she was wearing a red baby doll shirt and some blue pants. Chibiusa hadn't changed out of her normal clothes since she wasn't really planning to go to sleep.  
  
Chibiusa want over and smelled a pink rose her father had planted for her. She looked over and saw a glowing object. Chibiusa pushed through the roses, getting scratched in a few places, towards the shining object. She looked down and saw the crystal key she had gotten from Puu. She grabbed it and walked back inside and up to her room.  
  
Chibiusa set the crystal key down and went back to sitting on her bed and stared at the moon. "hm...nothing ever happens here. I know I'm a Princess and all but, it's so boring. I do nothing all day but sit on my bed." Just as Chibiusa finished a shooting star went by. She closed her eyes. "I wish my life was more exciting." Chibiusa said as she slowly opened her eyes and found that her crystal key was glowing again. Chibiusa went over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Chibiusa..." A voice said that was coming from the crystal key. "Who me?!" Chibiusa managed to squeak. "Yes, Chibiusa you wished that something exciting would happen in you're life and I am here to grant you're wish." The key glowed brighter blinding Chibiusa. She let go of the crystal key and found herself...falling. 


	2. Captured!

Disclaimer: (kinda forgot that) I don't own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yugi okie?  
  
Chapter 2 (Note: keep in mind Miaka and them never happened)  
  
I didn't really want my wish to come true ya know!  
  
Chibiusa continued to fall until she finally hit the ground. Chibiusa had landed in a SOFT (A.N. I dunno don't ask) bush so she didn't hurt herself. "If I knew I was gonna fall I wouldn't of made that wish." Chibiusa said as she got out of the bush and brushed herself off. She looked around and finally realized that she was LOST in a huge forest. "Oh well this is the best day of my life." Chibiusa said out loud to herself.  
  
She walked around for what must've been an hour or so. Chibiusa sighed "Oh my god what am I doing here?" Chibiusa questioned herself. There was a small sound behind her, she twirled around and saw...nothing. Chibiusa turned back around with a questioned look on her face. She walked a bit more and saw a trap. "Do people really think I'm that stupid?" Chibiusa said as she smirked. Just as she finished a lot of bandits flew out at her. Chibiusa took a quick step back and fell into one of the bandits other traps. "No fair!!!" Chibiusa yelled while trying to hold her shirt up. Suddenly something hit her making her pass out, the last thing she heard was bandits laughing.  
  
Chibiusa woke up in a room with her hands and feet tied. She blinked a bit to get her vision back. "Where am I now?" She said as she squirmed up. "WhooooooHoooo!" A guy (who was obviously drunk) yelled from behind Chibiusa. Chibiusa gulped "uh oh" She thought as she slowly turned around to see a table with bandits sitting around it. Chibiusa had to try and get out of...wherever she was so she thought up a quick idea. "Look hot babe!" She yelled as she hoped over to the door. "hehehe..." Chibiusa opened the door (somehow) and saw a man with blue hair.(Kouji) "Hi...there's a hot babe over there" Chibiusa said while giving of a fake smile. Kouji sighed "I thought I told ya guys' ta watch dis' girl." Kouji said while grabbing Chibiusa. Kouji didn't let them answer. "I was commin ta get her anyways." Kouji said while started to drag Chibiusa through the hall.  
  
"What's ya name anyway." Kouji said while still dragging Chibiusa. "Chibiusa..." Chibiusa responded. "What's your name" She asked back. "Kouji." He said. "Oh Kouji, that's a cute name." Chibiusa said while smiling, Kouji sweat dropped. "Where am I going any----" Chibiusa didn't get to finish cause Kouji opened a door, took the ropes that were holding her hands and feet together, threw her in and said "This is where you'll sleep." Kouji said before he shut the door and locked it.  
  
Chibiusa blinked and then turned around and saw a bed.....with a pillow. "Oh thanks for the pillow this will keep me warm at night." Chibiusa said with no expression. There was a small window in the room so she could see it was dark outside. "Well beggars cant be choosers." Chibiusa said as she put her head on the pillow and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiya!  
  
Well this is the 2nd chapie (really) and I dunno what to say cuz I only got one friggin review! (thanks u punk princess) well I only gave ya one day but, that's not the point. Well I hope ppl like this story cuz its my fave. Right now ;_; im not gonna stop my other stories so don't worry well R+R or PWEEZE REVIEW!!!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Rinko =^.^= 3~~~it's a kitty....thing 


	3. Genro

NOTE: for all ya idiots out there Genro is Tasuki's nickname, juss if ya wondering  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Genro...(or sum ppl spell it Genrou)  
  
Chibiusa woke up in the middle of the night. There was a sound of foot steps coming towards the door, then there was a sound of the door unlocking. A man walked in with his eyes closed and his arms raised. "I got a uh...pillow you know." Chibiusa said as she picked the pillow up. The man stood sill doing nothing. Chibiusa inched her way towards him and found out he was...asleep. (Chibiusa anime fall) Chibiusa then realized that the door was unlocked so, she walked very quietly out the door.  
  
Chibiusa looked for an exit or anything that could get her out of there. Chibiusa finally saw a door. Chibiusa's face lit up with glee as she burst open the door and yelled "I'm free!" Chibiusa looked around, she wasn't outside she was in a room that had a man with orange hair that she just woke up. "free from...that...thing." Chibiusa laughed nervously as she slowly shut the door. Chibiusa then whipped herself around to find the man(Genro) that was supposed to be in the room?? "Wait, how did you...uh...hi." Were the only words she managed to spit out. "How did ya get out of th' room?" Genro asked her. "I dunno Taikoubou?" (A.N. don't ask I always say that)  
  
Genro grabbed her and then started to drag her back to her room. "Not the dragging thing again..." Chibiusa said as she rolled her eyes. "So what's your name?" Chibiusa asked. "Genro" He said simply. "Hm...not as cute as Kouji but its okie." Chibiusa said. Genro sweatdropped. "Hey, I'll uh...give you this" Chibiusa looked for something and saw a small stone picked it up and sweatdropped. "rock if you let me free." Chibiusa gave off a big grin. "Oh whoopee a rock, just what I've always wanted." Genro said with no expression. "Ahh that's what you may think but this rock is uh...grey." Chibiusa said while examining the rock. "Oh a grey rock you don't see those everyday." Genro said as he yawned and finally stopped at Chibiusa's room, opened the door and Chibiusa once again got thrown in.  
  
"Damn, and I though bandits were stupider than that." Chibiusa said as she walked over and sat on her bed. "Something's not right." Chibiusa muttered under her breath. She gasped. "The man that came in my room where did he--" Chibiusa was cut off by the feel of something or someone grabbing her leg from under her bed!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nihao! I'm sorry this chapie was sooo short but I just thought well it doesn't matter R+R  
  
Luv ya  
  
Ja ne-Rinko =^.^= 


	4. Baby Dont Cry

Chapter 4  
  
Don't look under the bed!!!  
  
"W-what's grabbing my leg..." Chibiusa said as she looked under the bed slowly. "I-i-it's a-a-a..kitty...KITTY!!!" Chibiusa said as she picked up the little fur ball and hugged it tightly. "Mew!" The little kitten mewed happily as Chibiusa hugged it. "Finally, something I've heard of..." Chibiusa said as she put the little kitten down. "So, do you have a name?" Chibiusa asked the kitten not particularly asking for an answer. "Mew!" The little kitted mewed happily. "Hmm...how 'bout um...Bandit! Oh isn't that just purrfect!." Chibiusa said as she picked Bandit up again and cuddled her.  
  
Soon the little window in the small room Chibiusa was kept in had some rays of the sun shining through it which meant for her that it was day time. The sound of footsteps and some voices talking could be heard from inside Chibiusa's room. "I heard some of the guys found a girl last night." One of the voices said. "I wonder what she looks like." The other one said with a snicker.  
  
Chibiusa soon woke up with Bandit sleeping right beside her. "Hey Bandit!" Chibiusa said happily as she kissed Bandit's head. The little kitten yawned, stretched out and then stood up. "Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast." Chibiusa said as she headed for the door and tried to open it to find it was locked. "Oh yeah, this isn't my house." She said as she put her hand behind her head.  
  
"Chibiusa went back over and sat on the small bed. "I thought my wish was for exciting things to happen....." Chibiusa said as she let out a soft sigh. Chibiusa put her hand in her pocket and felt something. "Hey my music player" Chibiusa said happily. (A.N. In Crystal Tokyo they have music players which is a small little square that has those small head phone thingies that lets you play ANY song you want) "Good thing I put this in my pocket." Chibiusa said as she put the head phones on and chose the song "Baby don't Cry." By 2pac. (A.N. I do not own 2pac (Tupac) or the song baby don't cry)  
  
The door to the room Chibiusa was in slowly opened and a man walked in. "Come on." The man said and motioned at the same time. "Ookie" Chibiusa said as she got off the bed and followed the man down the hall. "Baby please don't cry, you got to keep your head up, Even when the road is hard, never give up" Chibiusa sang as she walked down the hall. Chibiusa was a little scared about where she was going, she didn't even know why she had said ok.  
  
They stopped at two doors that looked familiar to Chibiusa. "Wait I remember these doors from last night. Chibiusa whispered silently as the doors opened and she walked in, not like she had a choice to go in or not she was told to. Genro then stood in front of her. "Ya know there's a toll fer trespassing here..." Genro said as he looked down at Chibiusa. "But I don't have any money..." Chibiusa said as she laughed nervously. "What's that?" Genro said as he pointed to the small set on head phones on Chibiusa's neck. "A music player" Chibiusa said simply. "What does it do? It's not sum kinda' magic or sumthin?" Genro said as he kept his eyes on the music player. "It plays music, can I go now?" Chibiusa said as she smiled. "No." Genro said. "Whyyyyyyy?" Chibiusa whined. "You hav' ta stay here till ya pay the toll." Genro told her. "I told you I HAVE NO MONEY." Chibiusa said. "then ya juss gonna hav' ta stay here." Genro said. "For how long..." Chibiusa asked afraid of the answer. "A year" Genro replied. "A year! How much is this toll!?" Chibiusa yelled. "You'll get used ta it, Yukii show her around." Genro said as he looked over at Yukii.  
  
Chibiusa and Yukii walked out of the room and into the hallway. Chibiusa eyes swelled up with tears, but she held them back and soon her eyes returned to normal. Yukii showed her around and then took her back to her room. This time they didn't lock the door but kept the doors that led to out side locked up.  
  
When Chibiusa got into her room she sat down as a small silent tears fell from her eyes. "I'll never be able to go home..." she whispered even though the reason she couldn't go home was unknown. She softly sang the chorus "Baby Don't Cry" to herself.  
  
(THIS IS THE Chorus to the song if you don't know) Baby don't cry, you got to keep your head up  
  
Even when the road is hard, never give up {you'll be alright}  
  
Baby don't cry, you got to keep your head up  
  
Even when the road is hard, never give up {baby don't cry}  
  
Baby don't cry, I hope you got your head up  
  
Even when the road is hard, never give up {baby baby baby}  
  
Baby don't cry, I hope you got your head up {no..}  
  
Even when the road is hard, never give up {no-ohhhh}  
  
She sang it over and over again until her tears stopped. That song had always calmed her down when she was crying. She seemed really strong right now since she hadn't cried for long and people usually cried for a long time if they knew that they might not see they're family again.. 


	5. Escape

Chapter 5 (I decided to write today! Score!)  
  
Escape  
  
Chibiusa sat in her room, it had been a few days and they kept up on feeding her and things, but they also took her music player away. She guessed it scared them or they thought it was some "devils toy" it was kinda silly since they were bandits but she didn't know. Most days entertainment was staring out the window or looking down at the ground, fun. Bandit was never noticed by the bandits since every time one of them came in, Bandit would hide and Chibiusa figured that Bandit was always shy but just needed at least one person and Chibiusa must've been the one that caught Bandit's eye.  
  
Chibiusa got up off of the board, that was claimed to be called a bed, and walked to the door to see if she could hear anybody talking, this was another form of entertainment for her. Nothing could be heard. Maybe she could attempt to escape again, but what would they do to her if she was caught. She was going crazy in that room, she knew that it was risky but she was going to try another escape attempt.  
  
The only thing that was holding the door closed was a very large and thick branch between two holes, one connected to the wall and the other to the door. If she could shake the door enough, but not enough that she would be heard, the branch may just give in, this idea wasn't likely, she was going towards the idea that the branch would at some time fall out during the shaking process. She shook the door for a while and, bingo, the branch had slipped out with a thud which meant that she might have to run if the thud was heard.  
  
Chibiusa silently opened the door as Bandit followed and walked her way down the hall. Some voices could be heard from a room, that was right next to the door out, and lets just say this door wasn't exactly closed. "shit" the curse word silently escaped the princess' pretty pink lips. There was hope though, the door might have been open, but the bandits that lay inside were too drunk to tell the difference if a girl were to walk by quickly and even if they did notice they were to drunk to follow. Then again, if she was caught they might make her stay and fill their glasses full of more sake and that guaranteed that she was to get her rear grabbed more than twice. She wanted to fall against the wall and slide down in wondering what to do. It was now or never, if you don't take chances you will never know what life has in store for you.  
  
A deep breath passed upon Chibiusa's whole mouth and soon was followed by another leading out. She ran across the door being undetected and relief came across her as she went for the door. It was left open so other members could go and leave as they please; it was a pretty big bandit base so. She felt the cool warm air as it rushed onto her skin, she hadn't been able to feel the fresh air like that in a while. Her clothes were now dirty and old since they hadn't been washed in a while as well as herself, she felt sick. That was the first priority when she got home, she was confident, she was going to get home. Even though the little pain tugged at her heart telling her that she won't. There was a series of rocks that she had to pass making her clothes in a worse condition then they were already in. She was now in another forest, this place seemed to be full of them as well as the traps that were meant to catch unsuspecting citizens such as herself. She was still catching her breath after that long rock climb and was looking for a place to sit that looked like it didn't have any more traps on it. She found one but touched it first to confirm that nothing sticky was on it or any cords were stuck to it. Both legs of her pants were torn towards the top at about the same place so she tore them off making them now a pair of shorts with threads hanging around the edges. She smiled in satisfaction at her new pair of badly cut shorts.  
  
After she rested for a bit more she got up off of the rock and walked farther into the forest. Surely someone would have noticed her door was open, and if they didn't they would find the big branch laying in the hall and then notice her door. Come to think of it Bandit didn't follow her out, he must've been to scared to leave the only security he had ever had being only a kitten. She took out all of her hair bands so that her silky hair flew down in rolls, some of it being a little tangled making her wish she'd had a brush and a bath. Her hair was down to her waist so she pulled half of it back making it a half bun instead of the usual half ponytail, leaving two pieces of hair in the front to hang down.  
  
It was estimated that Chibiusa had been walking for an hour, that's when she heard a sound from the bushes. She looked in the direction from where the noise took place and ran farther forward. Breathless, she was forced to stop and had to take another rest. She was standing up during this resting session so that if she had to run she could use her last ounce of strength. No other sounds followed so she assumed it was some sort of animal that saw her movement and quickly ran off. This was her fear trying to have an explanation for the noise, and she knew it.  
  
The walking seemed never ending. The forest that you could never escape from, or she was going around in complete circles. Something suddenly fell in front of her, it was a sword. She felt the fear she was feeling earlier come back. She looked above to see if anyone was there. There was no one but why would they try to kill her? A small something hit her back and she turned around to see what it was, big mistake.  
  
A man jumped on top of her as he laughed. "WHAAA!" She screamed. "Get off of me you pervert!" She was hitting him and trying to kick him to get him off of her. "If you don't shut-up I might jus' have ta kill you after I'm done hun'." Was his only reply to her screaming. "I'd rather die!" Chibiusa screamed out right in his ear. "That's not an option." He smiled as he went down and the confusion could be seen as he looked at her clothes. "Well how's this get the hell of me or I will find a way to get you off myself!" She was still yelling her heart half filled with fear the other with anger.  
  
"Ah ha!" He found out how to open the bottom of her shorts. "You think that you scare me with your little threats?" His face was full of his sly looks and question. Her eyes swelled with tears. "Help! Help! Rape! Rape!!!!" Chibiusa screamed at the top of her lungs in desperation. She was trying to lift her right leg up so that she could knee him either in the stomach or in the sensitive spot. "No use hun" He smirked at her as his hand landed on her stomach. "Oh look a pretty face to go with the fine body." His face inched closer and he kissed her. Now she was pissed, she knew that now was her chance his guard was down. Chibiusa kneed the pervert in his stomach and as she suspected his air was knocked out, good thing Makoto taught her those lesions in fighting.  
  
She quickly got out from under the man and grabbed the sword that was kinda heavy for her. "you...bitch." The man was still trying to get his breath. "No I think you're the one who's the bitch." Chibiusa heard the voice but it wasn't the man in front of her it was from behind and she knew it. She turned around and saw the orange haired leader, for one she was happy to see the bandit gang.  
  
Okies I decided to update so you better review or I'm done with the story :P okies luv ya all! Ja mata! 


End file.
